waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Arturo Mercado
Arturo Mercado Chacón (born on December 7, 1940 in Guanajuato, Mexico) is a notable Mexican voice actor who has dubbed many movie and television characters to Spanish for the Latin American movie and television market since 1963. He is married to voice actress Magdalena Leonel and is the father of Carmen Mercado and Arturo Mercado Jr., both of whom are also voice actors. Filmography * Dumbo (1941 film) (1941) - Casey Junior * Bambi (1942) - Adult Flower * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Gopher * The Rescuers (1977) - The Chairman & Luke * The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Adult Copper * The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Jeremy (1982 dub) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Fidget * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) - Charlie (1989 dub) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Scrooge McDuck * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Red & François * Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Beast/Prince * Rock-a-Doodle (1991) - Hunch * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Ralph, Viejo Hada, Stump & El Fiejo * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Tom, Ferdinand, Droopy & Alley Cat #1 * Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Truck Driver * Thumbelina (1994) - Jacquimo * The Lion King (1994) - Adult Simba (speaking) * The Pagemaster (1994) - Adventure * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Petrie (speaking) * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Bobby, Lester & Guard * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Petrie * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Petrie * Hercules (1997) - Amphitryon * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Speed * Anastasia (1997) - Tsar Nicholas II * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Beast * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Petrie * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Beast * Quest for Camelot (1998) - Griffin * Mulan (1998) - Additional voices * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Speed * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Simba (speaking) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) - Brioso * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Petrie * The King and I (1999) - Sir Edward * Tarzan (1999) - Adult Tantor * The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional voices * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Scrooge McDuck * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Bobby * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Copero * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Petrie, Sierra (singing) & Gallimimus masculino * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Sparky (speaking) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Moliere * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Petrie * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muru * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional voices * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - Sergeant Adams * Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Tantor * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Petrie * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Roger (speaking) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Moliere * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Petrie & Bron * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - adult Simba * Mulan II (2004) - Additional voices * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Gopher * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Additional voices * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Abu * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Petrie * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Additional voices * The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ray Category:1940 births Category:Mexican voice actors